Just One Kiss
by bellamione17
Summary: Jane is suddenly faced with the realization of her feelings for Maura and attempts to ignore them out of fear that the feelings aren't mutual. However, Maura's confusing signals only fuel her thoughts and desires and it seems it's only a matter of time until her self control will fail her. Rated M for Rizzles Sexy Times.


_AN: Hello! I've been working on this fic for a while now and I think the first chapter is finally ready so here it is! In terms of timeline, this probably would have taken place somewhere near the beginning of Season 2. I hope you all like it! Please review and give me your feedback if you'd like ^-^_

* * *

"You were right."

Doctor Maura Isles lifted her glass of cabernet sauvignon off the kitchen counter and sipped it carefully as she sauntered into the living room.

Detective Jane Rizzoli sat on the couch. She scooted over to make room for the doctor. "Right about what?" she asked, leaning back and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

The Medical Examiner smoothed out her silky red blouse and black skirt with meticulous hands and took her seat beside Jane. She cleared her throat. "The victim died from a bioaccumulation of Dimethylmercury in the brain."

Jane gave Maura an aggravated look. "English, please, _Maura_." She sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

Doctor Isles set her wine glass down on the coffee table. With a swift movement of her fingers, she flipped her sandy, blonde hair behind one shoulder and turned to face Jane.

"It's a slow acting poison," she explained.

"Aha!" Jane pointed a finger at Maura. "So it _was_ a homicide!"

"We can't know that for sure."

Jane groaned in frustration. "But you just said he was poisoned!"

"Yes, I have determined that the poison _is_ the cause of death," Maura replied as if it were obvious. "But that does _not_ prove it was _not_ an accident."

She had that wild, fascinated look on her face again that she always had when she gave a scientific explanation. Jane always thought it was cute, though she'd never admit it to anyone.

"There was a case at Dartmouth College, New Hampshire in 1996. A chemistry professor spilled a drop of the toxin onto her skin and ten months later she was dead. Dimethylmercury is highly dangerous, Jane." She took another sip of wine and wiped her mouth discreetly with a napkin. "A dose as low as 0.1ml could be fatal."

Detective Rizzoli groaned again and let her feet drop to the floor. She fell back against the cushions, rubbing her temples. "You make my brain hurt."

Maura shook her head like she had a better explanation. "Actually, you could be experiencing a multitude of things coherent with similar symptoms. Did you know that-"

"Maura!" Jane cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "Please. Can we talk about something else? I swear if you don't stop diagnosing people you'll never get a second date with anyone."

There was a moment before Jane realized to move her finger from Maura's lips. She laughed semi-awkwardly and shoved a hand into her hair.

Maura smiled to herself and sipped her wine. "You're not exactly charming, yourself," she said with a little grin.

Jane punched her in the arm playfully, nearly sloshing the wine over the rim of Maura's glass. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The doctor quickly placed her hand over the top of the glass and set it back down on the table.

"Well, let's see." She looked Jane up and down. Her expression as she examined her was similar to the one she gave when Jane asked her to guess about something: uncomfortable.

"Seriously?" Jane gestured wildly with her hands. "Do you really think a new outfit would change anything?"

Maura continued to inspect her, reaching out to adjust her open jacket. "No…" she spoke with that same look. "No, I don't quite think that would fix it."

She pointed a finger at Jane as if she had made an important finding. "It's your personality."

Jane flashed a look that read 'are you kidding me right now?'

The doctor recognized the detective's obvious distaste for her answer and quickly clarified. "You're a bit forceful," she spoke honestly.

"Forceful?" "You really think I'm too forceful?"

Maura took up her wine glass from the table once again and sipped it as Jane took a swig of beer.

"Well, I myself don't," the medical examiner replied. "But you won't get a man into bed with that attitude." She chuckled.

Jane blew a raspberry. "What do you know about men?"

Maura raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'have you actually thought about what you just said?'

There was a moment of silence before they both began to laugh. Jane admitted that she was not quite as successful with attracting men as Maura was and the doctor seemed to be proud.

Sex had never really been a comfortable topic for Jane, but Maura was so up front about it, bringing the details of her sex life into conversations as nonchalantly as if she were talking about the weather.

"Maybe I don't need a man," Jane said. "I've got you." She nudged her friend in the arm.

Maura laughed. "I highly doubt I'm a suitable substitute for a man in your life."

"Sure you are." Jane finished off her beer and set it on the coffee table before readjusting and sitting cross-legged on the couch.

Maura put her nearly empty glass down as well and turned to give Jane her full attention.

"You're funny, caring, and you've always got my back," Jane elaborated, trying not to blush at her own unusually sentimental statement.

"Jane!" Maura slapped her friend's knee playfully. "That's really sweet." She scooted a bit closer.

"Not to mention you're hot," Jane said with a laugh.

"Me?!" Maura looked surprised. "What about you?"

"Oh please, look at you," Jake spoke, gesturing to Maura's outfit. "You look like a super model, with your expensive lipstick and designer shoes."

"Well, I don't see why any guy wouldn't want _you_," Maura returned. "A tough cop with a great body. I'd date you." She grabbed her wine for a last sip.

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Realizing what had just been said they were both blushing. Maura nearly choked on her wine at this realization. Clearly it was something she had not meant to say out loud.

Jane's heart was pounding. She was sure her face had to be beet red at this point.

Maura was gorgeous. Everyone knew it and so did she, but Jane never expected such a thing to be said about _her_. Especially considering that she wasn't quite Maura's type. Though… now that she thought about, how could she be? She was a woman, after all.

Maybe she went both ways…

Jane glanced over at the blushing, blonde doctor and a sudden image of herself kissing down Maura's naked body invaded her mind.

The detective gripped the arm of the couch and quickly forced the image out of her head.

The seconds of silence between them had begun to feel like hours and Jane was getting antsy.

She turned back to look at Maura and was startled by how close she had become. The detective nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Maura's hand on her thigh.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Maura asked her. She looked concerned but there was something else hidden beneath it… Could it be desire? Or was it just her imagination?

Jane held her breath. She found herself staring at the doctor's lips. They were so close to her own and the wafting scent of red wine and lipstick was simply intoxicating… all she had to do was lean forward a bit, and she felt compelled to do just that.

Before she even had time to consider, Maura had already grabbed her face and pulled her into a hot kiss.

When their lips met it was like a strike of lightning. Warm, sweet and invigorating, the kiss lasted about twenty seconds before Maura –surprisingly- was the one to pull away.

The doctor gasped as she pulled herself off of Jane.

"Whew!" she breathed out, raising a hand to fix her hair.

There was a moment of silence while she collected herself. When she at last felt reorganized, she turned to Jane with a warm smile and simply said, "You're welcome."

The detective was speechless. Her lips were swollen and hot from the kiss and embarrassingly her panties were soaked. Was she dreaming?

"What was that for?" she finally managed to choke out.

Maura had risen from the couch to pour herself another glass of wine. She returned to her seat just moments later with the glass in hand and set another beer down on the coffee table for Jane.

The doctor sat down and made herself comfortable. Jane ignored the gesture of the beer.

"Well," Maura glanced over at her friend. "You were quite obviously staring at lips, Jane." She flashed a playful grin. "Not to mention you were experiencing vasocongestion."

"Vaso what now?" Jane was still confused. Only Maura could make a word that disgusting sound so sexy.

"Sex flush," said Maura as she sipped from her glass. "An increase of blood flow in the skin that creates pink spots, commonly spreading over the chest and up to the face and neck. It's experienced by some women during arousal." She paused for another sip. "I thought it might help."

Jane turned red with embarrassment and yet somehow she could feel her arousal growing.

"Oh…" She crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to ignore the obvious wetness between them.

Maura cleared her throat. "So," she spoke suddenly. "What are we watching tonight?"

"What?" Jane was still in a daze. She brushed her hair out of her face and blinked her eyes.

"I asked what we're watching tonight," Maura repeated.

"Oh! Jane shook her to head and collected herself as best she could. "Didn't you want to watch The Proposal?"

Maura waved her hand to express that she wanted to say something as she finished her sip of wine.

"Mm! Yes! I admire Sandra Bullock's character."

Jane chuckled to herself, trying to push her thoughts away as she got up to get the DVD. "Anything is better than your documentaries."

The two of them sat through the rest of their movie night until the film had ended and the clock hit 11:30pm.

"I should probably go…" Maura spoke finally. "Bass isn't eating again and I need to make sure he's ok."

"Yeah –uh— good idea," Jane responded. She stood up and opened the door for her friend who quickly bade her goodbye and scurried down the hall to the elevator.

When the soft patting of the doctor's heels against the carpet finally faded, Jane let all the air out of her lungs. She felt like she'd been holding her breath for hours.

Frustrated, confused, and slightly drunk, she decided she would wait until morning to shower and hopped right into bed.

Perhaps things would feel a bit clearer in the morning.

* * *

_Soooo there is it! I hope you liked it because I'm really excited about what I have planned. I'm hoping to do at least a couple more chapters. I should be posting them soon! :D_

_If you want to talk to me you can find me at my tumblr blog. My url is "mrs - - lovett"_


End file.
